


Burning Passion

by mols



Category: Billions (TV), House M.D.
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Porn, Cheating, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Gen, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:13:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8921998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mols/pseuds/mols
Summary: Sebastian and Bobby were sweethearts in college and then Sebastian and Bobby took two too different routes in life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> House MD/Billions Crossover, Dr. Sebastian Charles is a minor character of House MD/this is a Romian pairing as well: Ron Livingston and Damian Lewis's characters together. This is just an intro.
> 
> Hopefully I will continue this some day. I love this pairing!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First personal testimony of Sebastian about Bobby's changes. The main conflict is express here superficially, but the feelings are shown pretty raw as they are.

I had thought you would become something great, maybe even better than me - and it was not at all impossible, you were great at everything you did back then. You were perfect and I loved and I admired you. You were my best friend, the best lover and the man I fell in love the hardest with. However you changed - or maybe you never did, you changed and became a professional in making and spending money. You became a professional in lies and games and I could barely believe what I was seeing with my two eyes: my best friend, the man I admired and wanted to emulate, going just to the opposite direction with such a light pace and a smirk that covered your face.

  
I hate you so much these days, so much. I hate you even more because I believed on you, because I thought I could trust on you and think you would become something good, better, the best man I'd have ever met, but then you didn't. I am sorry for your kids, not so much for your wife, but I am sure as hell I don't love this man you became, no I don't. I have a passion for you, yet, but that's not love, that's not affection, it is the desire to burn you alive with me if I needed to because as soon as I saw what you had became, I knew and imediately I started feeling that I would burn, I would burn hard and it wouldn't be just it. Not just me would go down with my rage.


End file.
